Tara Platt
|birthplace = Fairfax, Virginia, U.S. |family = Yuri Lowenthal (spouse) Sagan Carter Lowenthal (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Actress Producer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2004-present |status = Active |website = Tara Platt }}Tara Platt (born June 18, 1978 in Fairfax, Virginia) is an American actress and voice actress, who has provided voices for dozens of English-language versions of Japanese anime films, television series, and video games. She is married to fellow voice actor Yuri Lowenthal. Some of her best known roles in anime include Temari in Naruto and Reina in Rave Master. In video games, she has voiced Noir in Tales of the Abyss and Mitsuru Kirijo in Persona 3, Anna Williams from the Tekken series, as well as characters in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Saints Row: The Third, Soulcalibur IV, and League of Legends. Biography Platt moved around a lot when she was young, and her family settled in Chelsea, Michigan when she was 14. She went to Rutgers University's Mason Gross School of the Arts in New Brunswick, New Jersey, where she earned her Bachelor of Fine Arts in theatre arts in 1999. She also studied at the London Academy of Theatre. She lived in New York and worked off-Broadway, and later moved to Los Angeles. She has performed in a number of shows written and directed by John de Lancie. She played Juliet in Romeo and Juliet (with both the Pasadena Civic and the Toyota Youth Shakespeare Series with the Los Angeles Philharmonic); Titania in A Midsummer Night's Dream; Katherine in The Taming of the Shrew; and appeared in First Nights: Clara and Robert Schumann at the Walt Disney Concert Hall as Clara Schumann, in a role written for her by de Lancie. In 2004 Platt and husband Yuri Lowenthal founded Monkey Kingdom Productions, an independent film production company which has produced two feature films including Lowenthal's Tumbling After, and mockumentary Con Artists. They also created a live-action web-series Shelf Life about a group of superhero figurines; the series ran for four seasons on YouTube. Tara and Yuri co-authored a book called Voice-Over Voice Actor: What It's Like Behind the Mic and follow up Voice-Over Voice Actor: The Extended Edition, which gives tips and information for aspiring voice actors. Their first child was born in 2016. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''El Chavo'' (2006-2014) - Patty, Gloria *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Shauna, Lady S, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Ikuko Tsukino, Balm (ep. 2), Amulet Girl (ep. 10), Fifi's Owner (ep. 32), DD Girls (ep. 45) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Ikuko Tsukino, Yamandakka (ep. 58), Supermarket Customer (ep. 66), Beauty Shop Customer (ep. 71) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Kaorinite/Kaori (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Jinny Golding, Meiko's Mother *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Ikuko Tsukino (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Ikuko Tsukino *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2002) - Takako (ep. 49) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Reina *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Temari, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Lisa Yadomaru, Sode no Shirayuki, Michel Fan C (ep. 311), Additional Voices *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Diana *''Zoids Genesis'' (2005-2006) - Ferme *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Caster *''Tokko'' (2006) - Kureha Suzuka *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Cynthia *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Temari, Woman (ep. 1), Interviewer (ep. 11), Karura (ep. 297) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Reina Ishikawa, Minako Momodaira, Song Teacher, Orchestra Member A (ep. 3), Michael (ep. 7), Young Woman A (ep. 9), Sayu's Friend (ep. 12), Party Guest (ep. 15), Mother (ep. 16), Kikuchi's Woman (ep. 17), Wife (ep. 20), Yurie Segawa (ep. 21) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Mervamon *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Vert/Green Heart *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Ikuko Tsukino, Kaorinite/Kaori, Woman B (ep. 3), Woman A (ep. 5) *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Washimi OVAs & Specials *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Filisis Moog *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Marida Cruz *''Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas'' (2018) - Washimi Anime Films *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Manatsu Mukai *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2013) - Sasha Hammer Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Edelgard, Flame Emperor *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Port Royal Citizen External Links *Tara Platt at the Internet Movie Database *Tara Platt at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post